


Sinfonia do silêncio

by baozigia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Art, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozigia/pseuds/baozigia
Summary: “Há momentos infelizes em que a solidão e o silêncio se tornam meios de liberdade.” - Paul ValéryAs gotas batiam contra o vidro denunciando a chuva e o início daquele belo dia, um dia negro como a própria mente fria e sem reais pensamentos, ou pensamentos que alguns minutos depois seriam apagados.A mente de Kim Jongin poderia ser descrita assim. Um cômodo cinza e tempestuoso com uma bela sinfonia do silêncio.Após um encontro com o acaso, teria ele uma continuidade naquele universo ou as cores finalmente conseguiriam adentrar a própria mente com palavras que o salvariam daquela imensidão cinza que era sua vida?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	1. Cinza

As gotas batiam contra o vidro denunciando o início da chuva, o início daquele belo dia, um dia negro como a própria mente, um local frio e sem reais pensamentos, ou pensamentos que alguns minutos depois seriam apagados.

A mente de Kim Jongin poderia ser descrita assim. Um cômodo cinza e tempestuoso com uma bela sinfonia do silêncio.

A vontade de não levantar da cama era grande, como a de todos os outros dias, pois ter que encarar a humanidade do lado de fora não era seu forte. Ter que viver e se comunicar com os outros nunca foi um real ponto que teve de lidar, ou que nunca soube lidar.

Foi com esse tipo de pensamento que os pés de Kim Jongin tocaram o chão frio do quarto, um quarto cinza, com poucos móveis e pouca vida.

A higiene própria foi feita, o banho tomado, a roupa trocada e o quarto arrumado. Os olhos vagavam por aquele local tão sem cor enquanto um suspiro deixava os lábios carnudos do jovem que mal havia começava o dia e já se encontrava cansado, sem a mínima vontade de realmente deixar a residência que também apenas era habitada por si e pela então voz de sua cabeça, ou seja, a própria consciência que o obrigava a viver.

— Tsc. — Os fios insistentes caiam sobre os olhos, porém a destra não deixava que tal petulância continuasse.

Assim o jovem deixava o cômodo, após ter se alimentado e feito como sempre apenas o necessário para viver e conseguir partir para sua luta diária.

Como sempre apenas fazia o necessário porque não havia necessidade de mais, não havia o porquê de ser, pois apenas viveria o necessário.

░▒▓█▓▒░

As ruas cheias e movimentadas, obrigava-o a ter que se meter nos corpos que se desviavam. O suor deslizava pela sua testa enquanto o tremor pelo corpo, os dedos frios e os passos apressados, acionavam a dor que não aguentava mais ter. Dor esta que esgotava não só o físico do jovem, que implorava e somente desejava parecer como todos.

Jongin queria correr por estar atrasado, ansioso e não por estar com medo.

A mente a mil só se acalmava quando via aquele velho local, o prédio onde a biblioteca da cidade permanecia inteira e quase intocada, quase inabitada e muda dos barulhos da cidade.

O lugar cinza, porém onde encontrava a paz para ser ele mesmo.

Os passos apressados alcançavam o local que mais queria, aquela sala que era mais um pátio aberto, um pátio de concreto abandonado, calado pelos livros, e ali sim, os deslizares passaram a se mover de maneira mais suaves.

Os passos pareciam flutuar junto a mente enquanto os olhos se fechavam naquela canção interna, às vezes algumas lágrimas desciam em tamanha devoção aquela dança que dizia tantas coisas.

Não sabia quando começou a dançar, como e quando, mas a dança o motivava, a dança o fazia ultrapassar aquela barreira e conseguia fazer com que falasse.

Mas quem estaria ali para conversar? Conversava com os ventos, conversava de maneira muda através de sua dança sem música, porque por mais sozinho que estivesse, jogar palavras aos ventos o fazia um pouco mais livre, mesmo que no fundo desejasse por meio de seus delicados passos, que às vezes ficavam meio abruptos, conseguir vencer o medo de se comunicar com pessoas.

Foi assim que permaneceu, dançando e se expressando, vivendo mais do que o real necessário, fechado naquele mundo que parecia intocado por outros seres humanos até que realmente tivesse que partir, sair da bolha mística tão pacífica para a realidade tão dura e triste.

Aquele desespero, aquela correria, as chaves quase caindo para não ter contato com os vizinhos e o quarto, o vazio quarto cinza.

░▒▓█▓▒░

Mais um dia, seria mais um dia onde acordava com a cama encharcada do medo que o perseguia até mesmo em sonhos, pois a mente brincava consigo. Não distinguia o que era realidade, não mostrava que poderia acordar a qualquer momento, portanto, aquelas vezes em que se levantava, às vezes em que trocava o lençol e em que o lavava, deixavam a mente em branco, como se estivesse trancado, como se apenas estivesse vivendo no automático, sem uma real reação, pois por mais que algo mudasse naquela rotina — como uma batida de dedo, um lençol caindo da cama — ainda assim não demonstrava nada, não esboçava reações, apenas estava ali, era um corpo que permanecia em um ambiente, uma massa branca jogada no universo.

Mas isso era naquele espaço, naquele local, pois Kim Jongin poderia ser Kim Jongin, mas não ali.

Quando estava em seu paraíso particular, vez ou outra parava apenas para refletir, para pensar e discutir com a própria mente. Tentava lembrar, tentava sentir todos aqueles sorrisos e abraços infantis que hoje pareciam tão irreais, pareciam algo tão distante que nem pareciam terem sido vividos por si, por aquela pessoa, por aquela versão de Kim Jongin, pareciam tão distantes que aparentavam uma outra realidade.

Só acordava daqueles devaneios com uma gota d’água que caía sobre a face, fazendo um pequeno sorriso, uma raridade, aparecer sobre os lábios, assim com as roupas encharcadas, novamente deixava que o corpo falasse por si, falasse no lugar da voz, tomasse conta da expressão de tudo, mas aquele dia parecia diferente, mesmo com aquele ar pesado, com aquela sensação de ter os movimentos seguidos, permanecia de olhos fechados.

A perseguição para si era comum, a sensação se estar sendo seguido era tão comum que imaginar estar sendo observado e escutado parecia ser apenas mais uma ilusão da pobre mente que parecia estar à beira da loucura.

Mas ela realmente estava?

░▒▓█▓▒░

Do Kyungsoo.

Palavras e mais palavras, o deslizar do lápis pelo caderno que parecia cada vez mais cheio, o jovem parecia tão intenso em sua escrita em meio a uma cafeteria cheia que mal percebia o café que já estava a esfriar, um pedido que havia selecionado e chego a mais ou menos uns cinco minutos. Do Kyungsoo era destemido, curioso e motivado.

Desde novo parecia buscar nos mínimos detalhes da existência humana um motivo para contar uma bela história, seja através de poemas, seja em pequenos contos, ele sempre os escrevia com a intenção de mostrar ao mundo que sim, havia beleza em todo lugar, por mais escuro que seja, as tonalidades no preto que poderiam estar cinzas eram existentes, então a chance de uma luz ainda eram reais.

Um jovem que buscava cada vez mais conhecimentos e acordava todo dia com a luz do sol adentrando a janela do quarto por mais uma vez esquecer o blackout fora do lugar por sempre apagar, por pensar demais e sempre dormir sem notar.

Tinha seus dias tristes, era um humano afinal, tinha sentimentos, não estava sempre animado, não estava sempre correndo atrás de tudo, vez ou outra apenas ficava em sua cama embrulhado em meio aos cobertores, mas isso não o desmotivava.

░▒▓█▓▒░

Em meio a chuva corria para buscar abrigo, corria com um coração nos lábios, um sorriso bobo que observava as pessoas desesperadas e algumas que até riam com a chuva inesperada, notava até mesmo os mínimos detalhes por onde passava, até que aquela construção tão sem cor, tão sem vida o chamou a atenção.

Um local quieto, um local pequeno e reservado em meio a correria da cidade.

Nunca sentiu a curiosidade despertar tão forte, como se algo o puxasse para aquele ambiente, então com os passos direcionados começava a desbravar por entre as prateleiras um novo mundo.

Diversos livros, diversos cheiros, mas o que chamou a atenção de Kyungsoo foi o fundo daquela velha biblioteca que parecia ter uma porta entreaberta, onde a mesma levava a outro cômodo daquele misterioso ambiente, assim os sentimentos o guiaram, guiaram até o que considerou a obra de arte mais divergente e curiosa que via em tempos.

Atrás de uma pilastra observava um corpo, um corpo que se movia com intensidade, com paixão, mas doía, sentia, conseguia sentir o desespero naqueles passos que pareciam deslizar pelo solo de concreto sem som algum, e se pudesse definir aquilo que via em uma palavra, não definiria.

Era uma confusão.

De passos rápidos e pesados a leves e lentos, a apreciação que tinha por aquela cena era absurda, não sabia como alguém conseguia expressar sem palavras tantos sentimentos e emoções como aquele que tinha uma beleza tão encantadora, que em meio as faces e traços numa junção aos movimentos faziam a sincronização com tudo o que sentia, como se gritasse o que sentia.

Quem era aquele? Por que dançava? Por que a conversa muda não parecia tão muda?

As palavras gritavam na mente do jovem adulto que perdeu incontáveis minutos naquela cena, só reparando que havia se passado tanto tempo quando a chuva já estava indo embora, quando o céu apenas continuava nublado, e como não queria atrapalhar aquele que tanto conversava apenas saiu em leves passos silenciosos, como se nunca estivesse ali.

Mas a marca de que recebeu por olhar, a marca daquela conversa parecia ainda estar em si, pois quando chegou em casa a inspiração bateu como jamais havia acontecido.

Uma escrita diferenciada, palavras mais elaboradas, palavras que pareciam gritar pelos papéis que em pilhas aumentavam pela madrugada adentro, e novamente se viu caindo no início de sua rotina, onde apagava sobre os papéis com tantas inspirações e palavras gritantes a mente.

░▒▓█▓▒░

Estava ensopado, porém se sentia leve, leve como nenhuma outra vez. Aquele dia havia sido diferente. Os passos de volta para casa não pareciam tão aterrorizantes, mesmo com o medo não suava tanto, a tremedeira não estava presente.

Era estranho.

Era como se as palavras que tanto gritasse a anos tivessem um significado, como se alguém as escutasse com atenção e as compreendesse da mesma forma, então diferente de todas as vezes, em pequenas ações, adentrou a primeira loja que viu, acabando por ser uma loja de tintas e lá comprou algumas coisas.

Era desesperador, o medo ainda sim habitava, mas parecia algo que estava se forçando a acreditar que estava em si, parecia querer não sair daquele medo, porém de alguma forma não se deixava abalar.

As sacolas em mãos anunciavam o vencedor que era, mostravam que não precisaria mandar entregar a mercadoria em casa, com as especificações de deixar algo na porta, isso sim fazia o de pele mais bronzeada derramar lágrimas na volta para casa, atraindo alguns olhares curiosos, mas que naquele momento sequer notava, pois ao adentrar em casa apenas fez como fazia em seu paraíso particular.

Gritou, gritou através de movimentos e dessa vez em meio a uma desesperadora voz, uma voz realmente falada enquanto com uma tinta em mãos jorrava o líquido contra a parede sem vida.

Diferente de todas as vezes fez a higiene, tirou a tinta que pintava o próprio corpo e se deitou, mas se deitou olhando para uma parede que gritava emoções em meio ao cinza e laranja, algo que fazia os olhos brilharem sem um real motivo, mas que por aquela noite o fizeram dormir numa calmaria que em anos jamais dormira.

A voz tinha voz, o medo poderia ser vencido, e em todo preto poderia haver um pouco de cinza.


	2. Luz

O corpo doía, doía de tanto que afundava contra o macio do colchão. Os músculos duros e não mais relaxados, gritavam e mostravam que excedeu o tempo certo de dormir. 

Jongin estava acordado, mas não sabia distinguir o que era real ou irreal. Então, no velho costume, colocou os pés contra o chão gelado e lentamente permitiu que os olhos se abrissem, desanimado como sempre, deixando que um suspiro quase morto escapasse por entre os lábios, porém diferente de todas as manhãs ao bater os olhos na parede, relembrou do dia anterior.

A tinta que dançava e coloria os olhos do jovem iluminavam a alma do mesmo de forma tão intensa que mal sabia reagir, porém com novos formatos, algo que o encantava ainda mais, já que o frescor da tinta deixara, por conta da quantidade jogada, escorrer de forma sutil pela parede, quase alcançando o chão, fazendo novas formas nascerem e dando ainda mais ênfase em novas palavras.

Era quase uma poesia.

Então, com calma se levantava e ia até perto do local que agora era o que mais de colorido tinha naquele quarto, antes tão cinza, observando com cuidado cada detalhe os riscos que se formaram pelas linhas das paredes, arrancando um tímido sorriso que logo morreu, sendo seguido pelos passos que o afastavam daquela cor que acalmavam em parte o coração.

Parecia fugir, não sabia bem o motivo, não entendia e queria compreender, mas as memórias não o deixavam voltar atrás, no mais profundo das memórias felizes, onde os momentos que com toda certeza aquela incerteza e solidão nem mesmo sonhavam em nascer, assim mais um dia se iniciava, mais um dia onde fazia a rotina de se alimentar o suficiente, se limpar e se manter vivo, porém com um certo brilho nos olhos, uma esperança, tudo por conta da parede não mais tão cinza.

A parede que agora refletia uma cor, uma cor que poderia dizer tantas coisas e trazer tantas perspectivas.

░▒▓█▓▒░

Os pés batiam contra o chão diversas vezes da sala iluminada pela luz do sol. Parecia mais ansioso para deixar aquele local e correr até aquela antiga biblioteca do que com o mais novo texto que entregava para a publicação do próprio trabalho no jornal local, assim quando aprovado sentia o alívio bater contra o peito.

Sabia que uma experiência ou uma nova visão poderia mudar tudo, mas não esperava que em um dia de chuva encontrasse uma inspiração que martelasse tanto nos próprios pensamentos que no dia seguinte quisesse tanto ir atrás daquele que o fez delirar pelos papéis, em palavras tão profundas e significativas, não algo raso, algo que de alguma forma quisesse retribuir, e assim quase correu até o local, mas se interrompeu.

Não poderia.

Não deveria.

Não agora.

Os pés travavam de certa forma, não o deixava sair daquele ambiente que o levaria até o concreto cinza que não parecia tão cinza por conta da bela dança do homem que nem mesmo sabia se estaria lá.

E assim, pela primeira vez em tempos desistiu de um pensamento, voltando para casa e se sentando em frente a própria mesa, mas relembrando do dia anterior, deixou que novamente o lápis escrevesse pelo papel, dessa vez brincando com alguns desenhos em partes, ilustrando sentimentos ou sensações; ou as descrevendo em mínimos detalhes.

Seria aquilo um diário? Não viu o momento em que em meio às lembranças começou a desabafar nas folhas os próprios sentimento sobre a real natureza humana enquanto aqueles passos continuavam a passar em looping pela mente. A única diferença era a música que sempre estava ligada em seu apartamento, algo calmo e tão suave que se implementava aquela cena.

Como seria ver o outro dançando ao som de uma música? Os sentimentos ainda sim conseguiriam ser transmitidos e gritados aos ares como o mesmo conseguia fazer com tamanha facilidade?

Eram tantos questionamentos que o pulso doía.

Normalmente teria dormido sobre os papéis, mas diferente de sempre, se deitou na cama depois de os ajustar para que não saíssem de ordem, depois de se alimentar e se cuidar.

Ações ou palavras conseguiam mexer tanto com uma pessoa que podiam levar do oito ao oitenta em um só dia, mudando até mesmo a rotina da mesma num piscar de olhos, e foi assim que Do Kyungsoo se viu mudado por uma dança, por algumas horas que o marcaram como os anos jamais o fizera.

░▒▓█▓▒░

Os dias se passavam e o mundo continuava rodando, sempre da mesma forma, sempre da mesma maneira. E os que viviam nela? Será que haviam mudado em algum aspecto?

Nos jornais só tragédias anunciadas seguidas de propagandas, mostravam a bagunça em que tudo se encontrava, mas no coração das ruas as histórias eram escritas, pessoas que conseguiam alcançar seus objetivos, pessoas que simplesmente desistiam de tudo.

E o destino? Ele realmente existe? Muitos se perguntam a mesma coisa e como o mundo gosta de pregar peças, talvez exista, talvez não, realmente somente sua perspectiva define.

Mas e os poréns? Um trabalho que necessita de uma pesquisa com mais fundamentos e que o único exemplar de livro necessário só se encontra em um lugar, um tão especial que chega a ser confuso e parece coincidência demais.

Destino?

A vontade de se expressar ficava cada vez mais forte e o fazia enfrentar o medo que parecia aumentar e mesmo assim não o fazia desistir.

Destino?

Nunca se soube, mas como já dizia Goethe:

“Quando uma criatura humana desperta para um grande sonho e sobre ele lança toda a força de sua alma, todo o universo conspira a seu favor.”

░▒▓█▓▒░

Os olhos corriam pelas portas do local de concreto cinza enquanto as famosas “borboletas” pareciam voar no estômago.

Por que estaria tão animado? Estava ali a trabalho, teria apenas que pesquisar em meio aos velhos livros aquele que necessitava, e como não poderia deixar o local com o livro pelo mesmo ter de ficar, se sentava em uma mesa e por ali permanecia.

Desconcertado, desconcentrado, perdido.

Estava mesmo conseguindo ler as linhas tão interessantes daquele livro? Conseguiria absorver aquele conteúdo quando via claramente a porta entreaberta daquele pátio de pedra?

Era uma confusão.

Os dedos tremiam e vibravam conforme a textura da página entrava em contato com os dígitos ao passar para o próximo conteúdo, não sabendo bem se por querer logo acabar com aquela literatura ou apenas pelos instintos que pareciam mais forte, então num impulso colocou o marcador entre as páginas e rapidamente fechou o livro que estava em mãos. 

O objeto era colocado entre os braços enquanto se dirigia até a porta, e como num filme o vento parecia bater mais forte contra os próprios fios, dificultando a visão por uns instantes, então quando finalmente tal ventania passava conseguia ver nitidamente aquele corpo deslizando pelo concreto.

Os olhos brilhavam, o corpo vibrava e sentia o ar quase acabar em meio aos lábios que se entreabriam vez ou outra por tamanha perplexidade.

Era ele.

Mesmo depois de incontáveis dias, ele permanecia lá, dançando, se expressando. Seria aquilo alguma terapia para o outro homem? As perguntas voltavam a borbulhar em sua mente, porém Kyungsoo apenas apreciava, apreciava aquela dança como se fosse a última vez que a fosse ver, pois o medo de não o encontrar novamente era grande, mas algo o dizia sempre para não o interromper, nem mesmo o dizia para o esperar.

E assim permaneceu, olhando cada movimento que fazia o coração acelerar tão rápido que jurava ouvir as batidas do órgão de tão forte e intenso que o mesmo batia, além disso agradeceu, agradeceu ao trabalho pois o livro era grande, então por dias voltava e sempre se pegava indo até o mesmo pátio, e assim uma nova rotina era instalada.

Não conseguia ficar sem pensar, sem ansiar pela ida até a biblioteca, onde iria ler um pouco do conteúdo que deveria e depois perderia as horas restantes observando aquele corpo que o encantava com tantos movimentos precisos.

Estava viciado, viciado naqueles sentimentos e sensações tão intensas que o de fios mais claros passavam de forma tão especial que não notava que nem mesmo se escondia tanto como antes.

“Mas onde se deve procurar a liberdade é nos sentimentos. Esses é que são a essência viva da alma.”

░▒▓█▓▒░

O corpo já doía de tanto que rodava em meio aos deslizares daqueles passos, mas o pequeno sorriso que permanecia nos lábios demonstrava que a dor não era incomoda, pois a mesma parecia já pertencer a própria existência, misturado aos ventos que batiam contra os próprios fios e o abraçavam por completo faziam cada parte do próprio corpo aflorar ainda mais.

Como se alguém o ouvisse.

Por um período, Jongin sentiu como se tivesse uma porta de esperança aberta, quando teve um pequeno surto e tornou o quarto um pouco mais colorido, achou que finalmente poderia ser ouvido de alguma forma, mas os dias seguintes pareciam cada vez mais cinzas, ficavam cada vez mais pretos e estava prestes a desistir quando novamente viu o ponto claro em meio ao negro, se arrepiando em meio a angustia e dor da dança gritada aos ares.

“Por favor me ouça e não se vá”

Quase implorava aos ventos em mente, porém continuava sentia aquela presença, então diferente da dança de sempre, deixava que os olhos se abrissem um pouco, deslizando pelas cores da paisagem, o cinza do local contrastando com algumas árvores dos vizinhos e até mesmo o céu, mas o que fazia o jovem quase paralisar e se arrepiar foi o encontro.

O encontro do olhar com o de outra pessoa, uma pessoa real.

Estaria sonhando? Não sabia, mas o corpo parecia entrar em combustão instantânea, em meio ao desespero, um medo arrebatador com uma alegria, era tudo tão intenso que estava confuso, os passos se embolavam e ficavam tão perdidos que nem mesmo sabia para onde iria.

Era diferente, dançava como nunca havia.

Sentia algumas lágrimas deslizarem pelos olhos enquanto a boca era machucada pelos dentes, o coração parecia ser apertado por dedos enquanto deixava um dígito deslizar pelo outro braço em meio a dança, arrancando arrepios, pequenas lamúrias e ofegares desesperados.

Tudo estava intenso demais.

Era intenso demais.

Então quando o corpo parava levemente com a dança, se virava para encarar aqueles olhos que pareciam não perder um movimento com um brilho tão lindo antes de voltar a se mover de forma ainda mais lenta.

Não sabia descrever o que estava sentindo, mas queria mais, queria sentir.

Queria viver.

░▒▓█▓▒░

Kyungsoo estava perdido em meio aos pensamentos, parecia que a cada ida a aquela biblioteca, a cada dança parecia mais imerso no mundo daquele homem, as emoções que o mesmo demonstrava pareciam tão conflitantes.

Vezes tão pesadas, mas que pareciam buscar uma luz.

Parecia pensar alto demais já que as vezes os ventos batiam contra o próprio corpo e tinha que permanecer imóvel, parecendo ser repreendido pelos ares que o mantinham ainda mais concentrado, mas mesmo assim queria gritar, queria extravasar junto ao outro, por isso havia começado a fazer isso mas da própria forma, então desde que voltara a visitar o desconhecido passou a escrever todos os dias, sentimentos, frases, eram tão confusos como aquela dança que conseguia compreender e ser tão intensa e bela, logo a cada dia que passava ficava mais apegado a aquela rotina que logo teria que se acabar.

E então a tristeza invadia o coração.

Sentia o peso de estar quase acabando a pesquisa, o peso de não ter mais tantas desculpas para realmente vir ver aquela bela dança todos os dias, e aquilo o machucava, mas não entendia o motivo.

Por que estava tão ligado?

Eram tantas perguntas sem respostas que mal reparava que algo parecia diferente, assim quando voltou a olhar o outro homem via que o mesmo estava com a cabeça para outro local, fazendo o desejar ver qual expressão o mesmo estava esboçando, só não esperava que naquela hora os olhos se encontrassem.

Falta de ar.

Não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia falar e nem mesmo pedir desculpa, poderia estar incomodando e havia acabado de ser pego espiando.

Havia falhado.

Ou era o que pensado, pois logo em seguida a dança parecia ainda mais intensa, parecia tão emotiva e tão diferente das outras vezes que os olhos se enchiam d’água sem nem mesmo um motivo.

Como poderia ser tão intenso? Ele não havia se incomodado? Ele sabia que estava ali, ele realmente sabia da presença.

Os olhos deslizavam por aquela figura e não perdiam um movimento, nem mesmo no derramar de lágrimas que faziam o coração apertar, nem mesmo no diminuir da velocidade e no olhar arrebatador que recebia.

“Não existe meio mais seguro para fugir do mundo do que a arte, e não há forma mais segura de se unir a ele do que a arte.”

Se levantou calmamente e com um pequeno sorriso, sem falar nada, deixou que os ventos se despedissem daquele que havia levado o próprio coração apenas com um olhar.

E assim deixou a biblioteca, ansiando pelo dia de amanhã como jamais havia ansiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorei um pouco, peço desculpa por isso, porém muitas coisas vem ocorrendo em minha vida. Desde já agradeço a compreensão e espero que estejam gostando! Não sei quando vou postar o último capitulo de Sinfonia do silêncio, sim! Último capítulo! A história foi pensada com muito carinho e ela não é algo que vai se estender, eu realmente espero que esteja agradando vocês! Até a próxima, vou tentar escrever logo.


	3. Cromático

O corpo vibrava com as emoções que invadiam cada parte do próprio ser.

Se perguntava o porquê. O porquê das emoções mais diferentes que há tempos não vivia continuavam a contrastar com aquela angústia que queria poder libertar? Jongin não sabia argumentar, as palavras fugiam de sua mente, enquanto naquele deslizar final buscava os olhos alheios, recebendo o amargo vazio de não ter a presença alheia ali.

Estava louco? Tudo aquilo não havia passado de uma projeção da própria mente?

Aquela face era real demais para uma simples alucinação. Era bela demais, desde os fortes traços dos lábios e olhos, ao nariz que tão bem contrastava com cada característica daquele que ganhou toda a atenção sem um medo sequer.

Mas por quê?

Diferente das outras vezes os passos para a saída da biblioteca pareciam mais calmos e a ida para casa parecia menos assustadora. Os corpos que passavam por si eram apenas vultos enquanto a mente voltava as cenas que deslizavam do céu ao olhar tão intenso que recebia, a forma tão atenta a qual era compreendido.

Até mesmo o suspiro que deixava os lábios do que tanto parecia estar em uma busca de respostas era diferente.

O quarto cinza que agora não era tão cinza parecia mais vivo.

Jongin contrastava em seu rosto uma energia que jamais se lembrava, assim quando em frente ao espelho deixava que o indicador deslizasse pela lateral, admirando as pequenas diferenças tão notáveis naquela imensa confusão.

Um pequeno sorriso, um sorriso verdadeiro e tímido.

Se apegando na esperança de ainda sim, poder ter uma chance de vencer aquela batalha.

░▒▓█▓▒░

Os dedos tamborilavam sobre a escrivaninha do trabalho. A noite anterior havia sido perturbadora para dormir, já que os pensamentos só iam daqueles olhos tão profundos para o notebook a qual não parava de digitar uma só vez. A pilha de folhas finalizadas amargavam o café a qual tomava. Quando havia pensado no tanto que faltava para finalizar aquele projeto, não achou que era tão pouco.

Estava tão concentrado e tão inspirado anteriormente que acabou o restante e agora estava em uma batalha interna sobre a contribuição do mesmo, a qualidade ou se tudo não passava de uma desculpa para voltar ao paraíso de concreto.

A realidade batia quando a entrega era feita, a respiração presa e os elogios preencheram contra a audição.

Finalizado. Havia finalizado o projeto, mas por que estava tão vazio e frio?

Kyungsoo não sabia bem explicar, porém os dias que se seguiram junto aos flocos de neve pareciam congelar cada vez mais a alma. O invpedrachegou e junto dele a apatia e a falta de inspiração para aceitar qualquer temática que naquele momento o quisessem entregar.

Havia tempo, poderia se dar ao luxo de viver o frio, a quietude enquanto pensava cada vez mais sobre o que deveria ou não fazer para combater tamanha força que o afetara.

Ele estava bem? Ele continuava dançando? Eram tantas perguntas que invadiam a mente. Poderia parecer um fugitivo, pois logo depois do primeiro encontro de olhares apenas sumiu, apenas parou de ir à biblioteca como se o único motivo de realmente ir lá fosse o trabalho.

Aquela era realmente a verdade? Estava indo lá apenas para finalizar aquele trabalho que se empenhou com uma voracidade jamais vista por si?

░▒▓█▓▒░

Loucura.

Era apenas mais um louco.

As idas para a biblioteca inicialmente eram mais intensas após o dia em que finalmente se viu escutado, porém teria sido em vão?

Os dias seguintes pareciam cada vez mais solitários, vazios. As idas e vindas para o local onde vivia ganhavam um novo sentido, não era mais medo, no entanto não havia o sentimento que lutava para ter.

Ou apenas alguma humanidade.

O corpo mais uma vez se encontrava em meio ao pátio de pedra. Os pêlos se arrepiavam com o frio do inverno que batia contra si, e mesmo tendo aquele vento cortante contra a face, os lentos movimentos fluíam de uma maneira cada vez mais morta, algo que parecia perder mais o sentido na própria existência.

Ao invés de viver estava parecendo entregue, não mais ao medo, mas apenas ao relaxamento de estar.

Estar contra o vento frio.

Estar todas os dias com o rosto molhado ao acordar.

Estar com vontade de encontrar novamente aquele olhar e o perguntar.

Realmente era real? Por que havia sumido?

O corpo parava automaticamente quando novamente a feição alheia aparecia nos pensamentos, e todas as vezes estavam sendo assim. Reagia automaticamente como uma esperança que havia deixado escapar, como se fosse um sinal que não soubesse ler ou dar um significado.

Queria entender, queria, apenas queria.

░▒▓█▓▒░

Um ano.

A vida segue.

O mundo se renova.

Kyungsoo mais uma vez digitava freneticamente em seu computador trabalhando enquanto o café já não mais tão amargo descia pela garganta. Os olhos sem sombra, o quarto silencioso e as janelas fechadas.

A rotina muda, o impacto acontece, mas tudo isso realmente quer dizer algo?

Os passos apressados pela rua com o envelope em mãos vez ou outra, acabavam esbarrando em corpos alheios, sendo rapidamente retrucados por resmungos que raramente eram escutados pela correria do dia a dia.

O tão alegre Do Kyungsoo não parecia mais tão alegre.

Assim com o mais recente trabalho entregue, seguia para um novo local. Um restaurante que havia pesquisado na internet por seus chás. Queria tentar algo novo, queria voltar, queria ter novamente aquele brilho no olhar e uma força que não se via mais existir dentro dos próprios pensamentos.

Então a língua agraciava o novo e forte sabor do chá preto que ingeria enquanto os pés andavam sem rumo pela rua, levando-o para onde quer que fosse chegar, para onde quer que tivesse de ir.

Apenas iria.

Mas jamais imaginou a peça que o destino ou que o subconsciente, pregassem isso em si.

Quando ergueu a face se deparou com a grande construção de pedra. A biblioteca parecia a mesma, e mesmo com o passar das estações, a única coisa que agora mudava era o florido que aparecia em alguns cantos.

Um sorriso tomou os seus lábios enquanto os passos rumaram um caminho a qual tão bem conhecia, sem pensar, sem saber o que esperar.

Estaria ele lá?

░▒▓█▓▒░

Entregue as mudanças.

A nova era e as novas responsabilidades.

Havia tomado a iniciativa de trabalhar de maneira online, não mais necessitando de falar ao telefone com pessoas distantes que nem mesmo queria lembrar da existência, muito menos necessitava realmente se comunicar com alguém real.

Comunicar.

Jongin já havia desistido daquilo.

O corpo parecia se despedir daquele jardim cinza, como se aqueles passos que se iniciavam fossem os últimos, dando o início de uma nova rotina.

O corpo rodava junto aos tecidos das mangas soltas e compridas. As emoções ali eram quase nulas. A dança continuava bela, mas estava fraca, estava sem força. A vitalidade saía a cada passo junto com as lágrimas que escorriam pela face que era beijada pelos raios do sol que pareciam se intensificar cada vez.

E novamente aquela sensação de estar sendo observado voltava.

A negação que se encontrava era extrema.

Os batimentos cardíacos pareciam se descontrolar a cada passo que dava.

Assim perdia a força e caía sobre o chão.

Dor. Ainda sentia dor. Um pequeno sorriso aparecia sobre os lábios enquanto incorporavam naquela queda os movimentos que se seguiram ao erguer, porém o que fez o corpo entrar em um choque extremo foi o pequeno barulho que não passou desapercebido quando o corpo se fez de encontro ao chão.

Primeiro achou ter sido algo que simplesmente voou com a queda, mas aquele som só poderia ser produzido por algo, mais especificamente por alguém, um humano.

A respiração começava a perder completamente o sentido.

Um ano, havia se passado, pelo menos um ano, não poderia o mesmo homem que tanto enfeitava as memórias estar ali.

A dança que antes parecia cada vez mais morta, ganhava vida. Os olhos percorriam as pressas em busca daquele que tanto o fizera sonhar e suspirar.

Ainda havia esperança de o encontrar.

E ali estava.

A última gota de lágrima escorrendo enquanto o corpo parava em frente ao homem, mantendo aquela certa distância.

Os olhos não mais fugiam.

O corpo pendia para frente e voltava a contar aquela história. A história que há um ano queria finalizar ao outro, com os mais novos sentimentos.

░▒▓█▓▒░

Os dois corpos estavam num universo próprio.

A atmosfera era extremamente diferente.

Os olhares eram diferentes e pareciam ao mesmo tempo se conhecer, pareciam sentir falta.

A dança e a apreciação era algo tão calma e cuidadoso que em nenhum momento parecia ser a mesma que há um ano atrás carregava tantas lamúrias e sofrimento.

Essa apenas carregava desculpas e saudades, como se as palavras que se chocassem, como se aqueles dois se conhecessem naquele tempo todo tão mudo.

Mudo? Realmente mudo?

Não.

A intensidade vivida por ambos construiu dentro dos mesmos tantos obstáculos e novidades que modificaram as próprias vidas.

Mesmo sem palavras eles haviam sim afetado a vida um do outro, apenas naquela conversa jogada ao vento, sentida de forma tão pura e verdadeira. 

░▒▓█▓▒░

Kyungsoo sentia o corpo vibrar. Os olhos cada vez mais se enchiam de brilho conforme adentrava a biblioteca. Ele poderia sanar aquela vontade que rasgava o peito?

Aquela dança. Ela parecia tão diferente da última vez que não sabia como a acolher em seu interior, mas lá estava ele. Lá estava o homem que havia engolido a própria vida e a colocado naquela tão incansável monotonia por simplesmente não ter a presença alheia.

O choque de realidade apenas batia com o encontro dos olhares pela falha que havia dado ao ter visto o contato do corpo alheio contra o chão, arrastando o pé para o ajudar e congelando enquanto os olhos do mesmo o tomavam e engoliam a própria alma. Novamente a corrente elétrica fazia a mente perder qualquer linha tênue de raciocínio, querendo apenas falar algo, mas sorrindo quando via aquele movimento que parecia o cumprimentar ou uma saudação antes de se iniciar algo tão belo.

Uma dança que parecia mais viva.

Uma dança que fazia o coração do jovem Do pular intensamente de maneira que quisesse responder.

Mas conseguiria?

Resolveu não pensar em nada naquele momento, apenas apreciou o mesmo em cada segundo que pode, em cada momento que aguentou sem pensar nas consequências.

Então, quando via algumas pétalas de rosas se juntarem a dança, pétalas que eram carregadas junto ao vento, sentia que era hora de partir.

Não poderia ser para sempre.

Não queria incomodar.

Não queria acabar com a mais bela dança do outro.

Então, o corpo apenas se virava enquanto o sorriso morria.

Aquela seria a última vez.

Aquele seria um adeus.

░▒▓█▓▒░ 

O corpo que deslizava sentia o vento se juntar a dança, fazendo um sorriso aparecer e tomar os lábios com tamanha intensidade que nem mesmo se reconhecia.

Aquele estranho era real.

Ele estava ali.

Se sentir vivo, mesmo que para isso precisasse da presença daquele que há um ano sumiu.

Assim, junto das pétalas deixava que o corpo batesse contra o tempo, sem nem pensar no mesmo, somente voltando a atenção e abrindo os olhos para reparar aquela cena que parecia levar embora novamente a cor do mundo, que agora era tão cromático.

Os pés alheios contornando em direção a porta.

Não poderia, ele iria embora e aquela parecia ser a última dança.

Estava desesperado, estava um tanto angustiado, então tomado por tantas emoções que jamais sentiu em tamanha intensidade deixou que o corpo guiasse pelo caminho que jamais pensou percorrer, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos e só os abrindo para visualizar bem o que fazia.

O pulso alheio agarrado.

O tempo parado.

Os olhares assustados e os corpos tão aproximados.

— Não se vá, por favor. — A voz saía fraca, mas saía, espantando o próprio Kim Jongin que pronunciava.

O outro corpo lentamente se virava enquanto o dono do mesmo contornava a mão alheia, entrelaçando os dedos delicadamente, não desviando a atenção do outro após aquela ação tão bruscamente tomada.

— Eu estou aqui. — O corpo vibrou com aquela tonalidade tão forte, suspirando baixo enquanto o rubor subia pelo rosto, deixando que o mesmo caísse por alguns instantes antes de novamente o erguer.

— Kim Jongin. — Falava meio atrapalhado, ainda com a vergonha que dominava cada parte do interior. — Me chamo Kim Jongin.

O sorriso em formato de coração que recebeu em troca daquela frase parecia fazer uma explosão de cores atrás do dono do mesmo, arrancando um brilho no olhar do dançarino, que acabou retribuindo o sorriso de forma tão verdadeira, tão única e real.

— Muito prazer, Do Kyungsoo.

Estava vivo.

Na sinfonia do silêncio aprendeu que as mais doídas palavras poderiam atingir as mais belas cores, que atraíram após a primavera a alegria, renovando tudo o que conhecia.

“Assim que se olharam, amaram-se; assim que se amaram, suspiraram; assim que suspiraram, perguntaram-se um ao outro o motivo; assim que descobriram o motivo, procuraram o remédio.” - William Shakespeare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, me desculpem qualquer erro, qualquer falha, eu nunca pensei que fosse publicar algo, então estou até feliz com o resultado que acabei tendo com Sinfonia do Silêncio! Não sei quando postarei outra história, tenho alguns plots guardados, mas cada um com um tipo de escrita diferente. Pois bem, fico por aqui, agradeço a todos que acompanharam e também aos novos leitores!

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, eu não escrevo nada tem séculos, porém há alguns dias eu me arrisquei e guardei essa história em um potinho, só tive coragem de postar por agora, espero que tenham gostado! Tentarei atualizar o mais rápido possível.


End file.
